


The Sound of Silence

by AdelaideRiddle



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, M/M, demon!Rin, rinharu - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideRiddle/pseuds/AdelaideRiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Szum wiatru, bicie jego serca, jego oddech. Cisza była ukojeniem. Zawsze kochał noc i to, co ze sobą niosła."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Szczególne podziękowania dla Angeliki, która zbetowała mi ten tekst.

Zapadł zmrok. Cała okolica zdawała się pogrążyć we śnie wraz z jej mieszkańcami. Dwunastoletni Haruka siedział na łóżku ze wzrokiem wbitym przed siebie, wsłuchując się w ciszę. Szum wiatru, bicie jego serca, jego oddech. Cisza była ukojeniem. Zawsze kochał noc i to, co ze sobą niosła.

 

Firanka zafalowała i chłodny wiatr wdarł się do pokoju przez otwarte okno. Chłopak wziął głęboki wdech. W kącie pokoju ujrzał cień. Ciemniejszy od innych, przypominający trochę kształtem człowieka. Tak, noc zdecydowanie była… niesamowita. Babcia zawsze opowiadała mu bajkę o stworzeniach nocy. Haru uśmiechnął się smutno do swoich myśli. Tęsknił za tą kobietą, była wyjątkowa. To ona nauczyła go, że nie ma czego się bać. W nocy wszystko było widać takim, jakim jest.

 

Nanase spojrzał raz jeszcze na kontur po drugiej stronie pokoju. Wydawało mu się, że teraz widzi go lepiej, jakby bardzo powoli stawał się on czymś materialnym. Chłopiec przyglądał się temu z zaciekawieniem. Nie bał się, chciał zobaczyć wszystko dokładniej.

 

– Pokaż się… – szepnął, wstając z łóżka. Postać wydawała się drgnąć. – Nic ci nie zrobię, obiecuję.

 

Brunet stawiał ostrożne kroki, powoli zbliżając się do cienia. Zatrzymał się w połowie drogi. Dwoje karmazynowych, błyszczących oczu zalśniło w ciemności. Haru, ze świadomością, że to już na pewno nie jest tylko jego wyobraźnia, zrobił jeszcze jeden krok wprzód. W kącie siedział skulony chłopiec w mniej więcej jego wieku. Nienaturalnie święcące oczy uważnie wpatrywały się w Harukę. Haru przyzwyczaił się już do panującego w pokoju mroku i mógł teraz lepiej przyjrzeć się tajemniczej postaci. Bordowe, przydługie włosy opadały mu po obu stronach głowy. Skórę miał jasną, przywodzącą na myśl coś bardzo delikatnego, cennego.

 

– Jestem Haru. Jak ci na imię?

 

Chłopak uśmiechnął się.

 

– Rin.

 

 

(***)

 

 

– Naprawdę z nami nie pójdziesz? – dopytywał się Makoto, gdy wracali razem z Haru ze szkoły.

 

– Tak, naprawdę nie pójdę – odparł chłopak spokojnie, nie odwracając się nawet do przyjaciela. Szatyn pokręcił głową.

 

– Nie myślałem, że kiedykolwiek doczekam się dnia, w którym zrezygnujesz z wyjścia na basen. – W oczach wyższego chłopaka pojawiła się troska. – Wszystko w porządku?

Haru westchnął cicho i spojrzał na przyjaciela.

 

– Wypadło mi coś. Nie przejmujcie się mną.

 

– Nie musisz nic mówić, jeśli nie chcesz.

 

– Wiem.

 

Resztę drogi przebyli w milczeniu – każdy pogrążony w swoich myślach. Makoto nie musiał wszystkiego wiedzieć, by rozumieć. Ba! Często po prostu nie mógł pojąć, o co Haruce chodzi, ale wspierał go mimo wszystko. Na tym polegała przyjaźń, prawda? Nieco niepokoił go fakt, że tak mało wie o tym, co dzieje się w życiu jego najlepszego przyjaciela, że ten zdawał się cały czas coś ukrywać. Niepokoiło go to, ale trzymał język za zębami. Nie chciał nic zepsuć, nie chciał się wtrącać. Ufał Haru.

 

Zatrzymali się na chwilę przed domem Makoto.

 

– Jeśli tylko zmienisz zdanie czy coś, to zadzwoń, dobrze? – powiedział zielonooki i uśmiechnął się szczerze. Nanase skinął głową. – Do zobaczenia.

 

– Cześć – pożegnał się i odszedł w swoją stronę.

 

Chwilę później Haru był już u siebie w domu. Postawił plecak na podłodze w ganku i poszedł do kuchni. Wyciągnął kubek z szafki i nalał sobie zimnej wody. Odkąd jego rodzice wyjechali radził sobie sam. Nie mógł narzekać, było mu to nawet na rękę. Lubił być sam, lubił towarzyszącą jemu ciszę. Jakoś lepiej mu się wtedy myślało. Pociągnął łyk z kubka. Na zewnątrz było gorąco jak diabli. Tak naprawdę nie miał jakichś konkretnych planów, po prostu musiał się na chwilę odciąć. Czasem miał potrzebę odłożyć wszystko na bok, zostać sam na sam ze swoimi myślami. Ludzie często narzekali na samotność, szukali znajomych na siłę, rozrywki, jakiegoś zajęcia. Tylko Haru tak naprawdę nigdy nie był w tym wszystkim sam, więc ciężko tu mówić o samotności.

 

Wypił resztę wody i odłożył kubek do zlewu z zamiarem umycia go później. Zastanowił się chwilę czy nie zrobić sobie teraz czegoś do jedzenia, ale ostatecznie odłożył to na potem. Poszedł do swojego pokoju na górze i położył się na łóżku, podkładając sobie ręce pod głowę. Ostatnio brakowało mu chęci do czegokolwiek, jakby wszystko powoli zaczynało tracić sens. Nie lubił tego uczucia. Zaczynał się zastanawiać, o co tak naprawdę w tym wszystkim chodzi. Miewał takie chwile, gdy zatrzymywał się na jakiś czas i zastanawiał, do czego tak w ogóle dąży. Wszystko mu się zaczynało plątać, gubił się.

 

Chłopak westchnął i obrócił się na bok. Przymknął oczy i odgonił natrętne myśli – teraz wsłuchiwał się w ciszę. Słyszał szum ciepłego wiatru, którego podmuch czuł na sobie jeszcze chwilę temu. Bicie własnego serca go uspakajało. Wsłuchał się w rytm uderzeń. Kochał ten spokój, tę ciszę. Po kilku minutach czuł, że powoli odpływa.

 

Obudził się po nie więcej niż godzinie, czując, jak ktoś bawi się opadającymi mu na twarz kosmykami jego włosów. Uśmiechnął się. Chłodna dłoń znieruchomiała.

 

– Cześć, Rin – szepnął i przytrzymał rękę towarzysza swoją. – Od dawna tu siedzisz? – Otworzył oczy i podniósł wzrok na drugiego chłopaka. Rin był teraz od niego trochę wyższy. Nie zmienił się wiele przez te wszystkie lata ich znajomości. Jedynie rysy twarzy miał nieco inne, wydoroślał.

 

– Mniej więcej odkąd zasnąłeś – odparł. Zabrał rękę i oparł się plecami o ścianę, przy której stało łóżko.

 

Haru mruknął pod nosem i przeciągnął się trochę. Podniósł się do siadu i usadowił obok Rina. Obaj milczeli przez jakiś czas. Haruka wrócił myślami do początku ich znajomości. Zawsze zastanawiało go wtedy, co działo się z Rinem, gdy znikał. Cóż, nadal tego nie wiedział. Może powinien się bać, może powinien bardziej uważać. Pozwolił, żeby demon stał się dla niego kimś bardzo ważnym. Nigdy się nie bał. Chciał tylko wiedzieć więcej i więcej, a Rin nigdy nie spieszył się z wyjaśnieniami. Cała ich relacja była zdecydowanie nietypowa, zbudowana na czymś, czego sam nie potrafił nazwać. Demon był stworzeniem zrodzonym z ciemności, tajemniczym i pociągającym. Jednak Haru nadal się nie bał, nadal niczego nie żałował. Rin to po prostu Rin – był ważny.

 

Nanase poczuł delikatny dotyk na kolanie.

 

– Nie rezygnujesz ze zbyt wielu rzeczy, Haru? – Brunet spojrzał na towarzysza. – Wiem, że masz przyjaciół. Masz prawdziwych ludzi, którym na tobie zależy. Oddalasz się od nich i od tego świata, sam o tym wiesz.

 

– Ty też jesteś prawdziwy – odpowiedział chłopak z całkowitą powagą.

 

Rin wbił wzrok w materac.

 

– Tak, jestem. Jestem, ale przyjdzie dzień, kiedy będziesz musiał wybrać – zawahał się przez chwilę. – Wiem, czego chcę. Na pewno nie chcę cię stracić, ale ja z natury jestem egoistą.

 

– Po prostu ze mną zostań.

 

Rin był zawsze, był wsparciem. Światełkiem w mroku, tym, który trzymał go za rękę. Nie, Haru nie chciał się zastanawiać, czy Rin prowadzi go w ciemność, czy wyciąga go z niej. Zresztą odpowiedź i tak była dość oczywista. Demon westchnął i pogłaskał chłopaka delikatnie po policzku. – Ja zawsze tu będę. – Pochylił się nad człowiekiem i złożył na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek, jakby chciał go przekonać o szczerości swojej obietnicy. Haru odpowiedział od razu. Chłodne, miękkie wargi muskały te jego. Ciemność była ukojeniem, cisza była ukojeniem, spokój był ukojeniem – Rin nim był. Był ucieczką od rzeczywistości, jego słodką tajemnicą.

 

 

(***)

 

 

Haru zmywał naczynia po kolacji, gdy Rin stał oparty o blat w kuchni i przyglądał się jego poczynaniom.

 

– Może ci pomóc? – zapytał, przekrzywiając nieco głowę.

 

– Już prawie skończyłem – odparł brunet. – Za to w tym czasie mógłbyś mi odpowiedzieć na jedno pytanie.

 

– Zakręcił wodę i odwrócił się przodem do chłopaka. Rin uśmiechnął się w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób, ukazując szereg białych, ostrych zębów. Haru od razu wiedział, że przyjmie „wyzwanie”.

 

– Tak?

 

Haru skrzyżował ręce na piersi i przeniósł ciężar ciała na drugą nogę.

 

– Co ty tak właściwie jesz?

 

Wyższy chłopak odchrząknął.

 

– Cóż, to nie jest takie proste. Można by powiedzieć, że rzeczy materialne są tylko… dodatkiem do całości. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Tak, to chyba dobre określenie. Przede wszystkim czerpię energię z emocji ludzi.

 

– Przede wszystkim?

 

– No tak. Jest kilka opcji. Mogą to być, głównie te „złe”, emocje, ale może to być też po prostu ich energia, koszmary… No, jeśli chodzi o ludzkie jedzenie, to też nie jest ono dla mnie szkodliwe czy coś. Po prostu daje mi dużo mniej siły.

 

– Czyli można powiedzieć, że cię w jakimś sensie dokarmiam?

 

– Nie, nie! Nie zrobiłbym ci czegoś takiego.

 

Haru zamilkł i zamyślił się chwilę.

 

– Mogłeś powiedzieć wcześniej, zjadłbyś ze mną – powiedział po chwili.

 

– Nie zawracaj sobie głowy, naprawdę.

 

Niebieskie oczy błądziły przez jakiś czas po sylwetce demona. Nanase powoli podszedł do niego i zatrzymał się około pół metra przed nim. Spojrzał w karmazynowe tęczówki chłopaka z poważnym (jak praktycznie zawsze) wyrazem twarzy.

 

– Chcę dać ci coś od siebie – powiedział. – Mów mi o swoich potrzebach.

 

Rin uśmiechnął się smutno i czule pogłaskał go policzku. Haru mimowolnie wtulił się w chłodną dłoń.

 

– Uwierz mi, lepiej będzie, jeśli zachowam swoje potrzeby dla siebie. – Zabrał rękę i przyjrzał się uważnie nastolatkowi. – Nie chcę zadawać ci bólu – dodał ciszej, spuszczając wzrok.

 

Nie, to nigdy nie była zdrowa relacja. Obaj będą cierpieć, obaj poniosą konsekwencje. Każdy dotyk, nawet ten najbardziej niewinny, był grzechem, czymś zakazanym. Haru doskonale wiedział, że sam wykopał sobie grób. Balansował na krawędzi – był tego świadom. Oddalał się od ludzi, zatracał się w tym szaleństwie. Wiedział, wiedział, wiedział. To on sam wybrał sobie taki scenariusz. Teraz tylko musiał odegrać swoją rolę jak najlepiej.

 

Zrobił krok do przodu. Dokładnie słyszał bicie serca Rina, jego przyspieszony oddech.

 

– Ty cierpisz, gdy nie możesz spełniać swoich potrzeb – powiedział spokojnie, wpatrując się cały czas w oczy demona. Piękne, hipnotyzujące.

 

Rin pochylił się trochę i oparł głowę o ramię niższego chłopaka. Jedną ręką delikatnie przyciągnął go do siebie.

 

– Powinienem chcieć cię skrzywdzić, Haru… – szepnął, jakby bał się wypowiedzieć te słowa na głos. – Powinienem powoli wysysać z ciebie życie przez cały ten czas, zabijać w najgorszy możliwy sposób, wykańczać od środka. Normalnie u osób w twoim położeniu wygląda to inaczej, wiesz? – mówił strasznie cicho, głos zaczynał mu się łamać. – Ludzie popadają w depresję, popełniają samobójstwa. Tylko ja nie chcę cię ranić, Haru. Wolałbym zdechnąć tej nocy, niż odebrać ci coś na swoją korzyść.

 

Brunet wpatrywał się przed siebie tępo. Mocno złapał demona oburącz, nie kontrolując własnych rąk. Czuł wilgoć na ramieniu, spowodowaną przez łzy chłopaka – zimne jak on sam.

 

– Rin – odezwał się cicho. – rób tylko to, czego naprawdę chcesz.

 

Poddał się. Oparł głowę o stojącego przed nim chłopaka, po czym zamknął oczy. Stali tak przez chwilę, nie odzywając się ani słowem. Dźwięk ciszy – wszystko, co słyszeli.

 

Rin odsunął się na chwilę od Haruki, by zaraz wpić się żarliwie w jego usta. Wszystko przelali w ten pocałunek – cierpienie, żądza, jakieś głębsze uczucie. Demon przygryzł wargę chłopaka, z której wypłynęło trochę szkarłatnej krwi. Haru jęknął cicho, odpowiadając na pocałunek z jeszcze większą pasją.

 

_Witaj ciemności, stara przyjaciółko._

 

Nie było już odwrotu. Tonęli w tym szaleństwie. To była zbrodnia miłości – najgorsza ze wszystkich, jakich człowiek mógł się dopuścić.

 

_Przyszedłem, by znów z tobą porozmawiać (…)_

Haruka wiedział, że ciemność go pochłonęła. Obaj byli od siebie uzależnieni. Przebywanie ze sobą niosło straszne konsekwencje, rozstanie – jeszcze gorsze. Nie, Haru nadal nie żałował. Żaden z nich nie żałował, bo lepsze było takie życie razem, niż trwanie w ciągłym bólu bez tej drugiej osoby. Potrzebowali siebie, uzupełniali się. Nawet jeśli to było szalone, to nikt nie mógł już tego zatrzymać.

 

_W dźwięku ciszy…_

 


End file.
